Listen To Your Heart
by emmettsangel728
Summary: Bella Swan has never heard before. She is deaf. What happens when the Cullen's come to town and she meets Emmett. Can it be love? Can Emmett committ to a mute relationship? Can she one day hear the voice of that prince? All Human. E/R J/A Em/B
1. Chapter 1 Silent Meetings

**Immmaaa backk!!!!**

**Thank you everyone for being so understanding with Rebuilding the Broken Hearted, and i hope this will suffice as a good subsitute. Now heres the full summary. Remember I AM NOT ENDING RBH (rebuilding broken hearted) I m just taking abreak**

**Bella Swan, 17, has never heard anything in her entire life. She is completely deaf and is scheduled to get a hearing implant soon. After her mother died when Bella was only 16, she moves to Forks, Washington to live with her father. She just started her Junior year so everyone knows she's deaf. Her best friend, Angela, knows sign language and is her translator. **

**What happens when the doctor who works at their hospital decides to live here permantly? He already commutes 2 hours every day so why not bring his family to the town so he doesn't have to travel so much.**

**What happens when they move right next door to Bella's house? And who has the room right across from hers with the large glass walls?**

**HEHEHEHEHEHe....yes its an Emmett/Bella story.**

**Couples. Rosalie+Edward, Jasper+Alice, Emmett alone...for now....**

**Have fun!! Please Review and enjoy!!**

**Bella POV**

I pressed my fingers against my wall length window and closed my eyes. I felt the vibrations of the rain dropplets hit the window and smiled. How I loved the rain. I didn't like the wet part but I did love the feel of it.

It was very windy. I could see the trees bending with the wind in some kind of a silent dance.

It was days like this I wished for hearing.

I never was able to hear anything and I've been deaf my whole life. I mastered sign language when I was five and my mom worked with me. My eyes stung when I thought of her. A stupid car accident...with the other driver as a drunk killed my mom and he lived.

That wasn't fair...it never was...

After she left I came here to live with my father, Charlie. He's been learning sign language very smoothly and it's getting easier to 'talk' with him. THough it's much easier with my best friend Angela. Her aunt is deaf so she mastered sign language and translates for me all the time.

the first day of school was torture. I couldn't talk to anyone and my language teacher only knew so much in sign language. And then Angela became my best friend and now we are like inseperable.

A hand on my shoulder made me jump. I whipped around to see Charlie's apologetic face. I smiled.

_You should go bed. School tomorrow._ He signed slowly. His sentences were sometimes hard to put together but it was okay. I smiled and nodded and climbed into bed as he turned the lights off.

I woke up at five out of habit this way Charlie didn't have to wake up. It was a cloudy day but there was supposed to be no rain. i put on a white camisole and a navy blue low v neck shirt. With the undershirt it was just enough to show my too pale neck. I put on a pair of simple jeans and thought I looked presentable enough. I walked down stairs, careful not to trip, and grabbed my truck keys. i grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door to my beaten old red truck which I loved.

I got to school nice and early and saw Angela's black bug already parked. She looked up and ran to me when I got out.

"Hi" I read her lips. It was easier now that I was used to it. I nodded, my own way of saying 'hi'. "How is Charlie?" I saw her ask. I shrugged and she smiled. "We're getting new students today." She said. I wondered what her voice sounded like. Not that I was to judge, I'm sure her voice would be just as beautiful as she is.

_How many?_ She held up her whole palm and i stared wide eyed. 5 new students? Damn... She reached in my bag and grabbed my emergency white board and marker.

_**That surgeon/doctor who is doing your surgeory has five kids. Jasper and Rosalie Hale. Edward, Alice, and Emmett Cullen.**_ Such old fasioned names. Well what is to be expected, it is Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I nodded and she suddenly alerted to her right making me do the same.

Mike Newton, a sweet but somewhat annoying boy was jogging over to us. He was nice to have a crush on a girl who couldn't hear him though so he was a good buddy.

"Hi. Bella." He said slowly. I laughed making no noise. I didn't want to be embarrassed at what my voice sounded like if I didn't even know. I turned to Angela and signed '_You don't have to talk slowly. it's easier if you talk normally._' I watched her lips as she spoke to Mike and he looked down embarrassed and nodded. They both alerted to what I assumed was the bell so i followed Mike and Angela to our first class.

**Emmett POV (Before they moved in)**

Still couldn't believe my dad made us move again. He promised that Alaska to Washington would be the last. But at least we were going only two hours away. I heard kissing sounds from the back seat and groaned.

"Alice Jasper stop your fucking making out back there." They immediately shot up to a sitting positionn in the rear view mirror of my Jeep Wrangler, my baby.

"No one said you had to listen." Jasper mummbled.

"I don't need to hear you violating my baby sister either pervert." She blushed and looked down. Alice only a year younger than me but I still looked out for her. Even if Jasper is my best friend, she is my sister.

"You worried about a new school?" Edward asked from the very back. Him and his lover, Rosalie, were always together.

"Nah." I sighed. "I'll join the football team and maybe make these Spartans somewhat able to win a game." I joked making everyone laugh.

"Lots of girls for you too." Jasper chimed in making me glare at him in the rear view mirror.

"Maybe you'll find 'the one'." Alice said hopefully. She and my mother, Esme, were so afraid that I was always alone. The only girlfriend I ever had was with this girl named Kate and turned out she was only in it for the money.

"We can't all have the perfect relationship like you Alice." I said rolling my eyes heavily. She shrugged. She knew how lucky she was to have Jasper. They've been in love for so long, actually ever since Carlisle and Esme adopted Jasper and Rosalie when they were five. Alice was only four but they were inseperable back then and when Alice was in sixth grade they decided to date. Edward and Rose weren't so hasty in their relationship. They kept denying that they were in love til ninth grade when they were fighting and suddenly started kissing. I shuddered remembering that.

My phone vibrated so I picked it up quickly.

"Slow down dear." My mom said worried. I didn't realize I was doing ninety.

"Sorry mom. Just a little hasty you know." I saw my father's Mercedes far from us on the highway. She said thanks and hung up.

How I wished for that girl. That perfect girl. We passed a large sign saying **Welcome to Forks, Washington**

**Bella POV (Just getting home)**

School was boring, turns out the new kids were moving in today not coming to school today. Angela apologized several times even though it wasn't her fault. She was unnaturally sweet. We had a project today so she was coming to my house. I saw a large oranged van as I rounded the corner and at first I thought something was wrong with the house. My fears subsided when I realized they were for the large vacant house next to us. It was huge compared to ours and I wondered if the new kids were moving there.

As I pulled into the driveway I saw Charlie talking to a familar man. His pale skin, perfect features, and beautiful blonde hair gave him away. My doctor, Carlisle Cullen. I pretended like I didn't notice Charlie waving for me to come over. I didn't want to scare the family.

As I opened the door there was a hand on my shoulder and I got scared like I always do. Charlie was looking at me, oblivious to my escape plan and he pulled me towards the tall doctor.

Dr. Cullen looked at me and smiled and I returned it eagarly. He was such a kind man and he was always reasuring me.

I didn't notice Angela by my side till she poked my shoulder. I turned to her, thankful I could 'talk'.

_Are you going to be our neighbors? _ She asked my question to Dr. Cullen. He nodded at me than turned to most likely call someone. Five extrordinarily beautiful people approached.

The girls were possibly the most beautiful women I had ever seen. One was like model because of her mile long legs which were showed off in a perfect red sun dress. She had beautiful long blonde hair that went past her hips. She also had beautiful piercing ice blue eyes that I felt so incopetent in her presence. The next girl was beautiful in her own special way. She had ocean green eyes and was so tiny compared to the blonde girl. She was very petite but that didn't bug her. She had pitch black hair that was flared out in all different directions in a spikey form.

The boys were the defintion of beautiful, hot, and sexy. The first had his arms wrapped around the tiny one's waist. He had honey blonde hair and the same piercing blue eyes as the beautiful blonde girl. He was so beautiful. The next was just as beautiful. He had his arms around the blonde's waist and his head was on her shoulder. He was more muscular than the blonde but only by a little. He had beautiful eyes that were like the little one's but more green instead of blue green. He had a mess of auburn hair on his head that looked soft and rough at the same time. The last was the most beautiful and the most sexy. He was huge!He had perfectly toned muscles that made him look dangerous. He had a perfect smooth and pale complexion over his strong muscles. He had short, dark, and curly hair that seemed to fit him. He had bright emerald eyes that were absolutely beautiful. He was smiling and I noticed the cutest dimples on his face.

**Emmett POV**

I couldn't stop myself from staring at her. She was so beautiful, a word I didn't use often. She had a perfect petite body with the perfect amount of curves in the right places. She had long mahogeny hair the went past her shoulders and was brushed perfectly so it shined in the dim light. Her eyes were a lovely chocolate brown that were wide an honest. She was smiling shyly at me and when we locked eyes she blushed and looked down.

"Charlie these are my kids, Emmett, Edward, and Alice." Dad started gesturing to us all. "And these are my adopted children, Rosalie and Jasper Hale."

Charlie was wearing a police badge that said cheif...I should avoid him.

"This is my daughter, Isabella but call her Bella." He said gesutering to the beauty in front of me. "And her best friend, Angela." He said gesturing to the cute girl next to Bella.

"Hello Bella." I said with a grin making her freeze for a moment. She turned to her friend and did some odd things with her hands.

"Hello Emmett, my name is Bella." Angela said making me very confused. I turned to my dad in confusion. He sighed and looked at me.

"Emmett, Bella is deaf she can read lips and talk in sign language but Angela is her translator." My eyes went wide. She was deaf? Holy shit that's unfair.

"Are any of you thirsty?" Charlie asked, trying to divert my attention away from his daughter. I smiled and nodded and he turned to Angela who signed something to Bella. She smiled and nodded. She turned to me and lifted her hands, gesturing for me to follow which I did eagarly. When we were inside the tiny house she ran to the kitchen and I found myself joggin behind her.

She grabbed a white board and a blue marker and wrote quickly.

**What would you like to drink?** It read.

"Water?" I said allowed, forgetting she was deaf. But I'm guessing she read my lips because she got a class and poured some water. I drank a sip and noticed her staring at me than blushed and looked down.

I tapped her shoulder and she looked up.

"What grade are you in." i asked carefully. She smiled and jumped up on the counter. She held up both her palms and a foot and I started to laugh.

She was a junior, just like me.

She smiled when she realized I understood. maybe her being deaf wouldn't be a problem...I really liked her.

She started to write something but the marker ran out so she threw it at the floor angrily making me laugh. She thought a minute than grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs.

The pulses running through me were almost painful and I was so dazed I let her pull me up the stairs. She pushed open a door and I walked into a nice room. The wall was the main focal (what??) point. The whole wasll was a window leading out to my house that had a same window. Oh that is so my room.

"Emmett?" Alice called.

"Up here!" I shouted and it broke my heart when Bella didn't even notice. Alice came running up and stopped in amazement at the room.

"trying to get her in bed already." I gaped at her and jabbed her in the sides. Bella flew back when she saw Alice here too so I looked at her with an apologetic smile and she shrugged.

"Alice shut the hell up okay?" I whispered in her ear. She nodded and skipped over to Bella.

"Hi Bella." She said for once in her life slowly. "I'm Alice and I hope we can be friends." Bella looked a little taken back but nodded. After she left I pointed to the room across from her window than pointed to me. She looked pleased.

I really like her...too much...

**Bella POV**

After Emmett left I stayed in my room the whole rest of the day with Angela. She left early and I kept staring at the room across from my window. Wondering if Emmett would open his curtains. Just when I was about to shut mine, his opened. I sat up on my bed and looked at his perfect form.

I lifted my hand as a wave and he did the same. I grabbed my white board and wrote in huge letters **Good night**. He nodded and shut his curtain as I did the same.

For the first time in a long time, I was excited for school.

**Sorry its starting out kinda slow but it gets more serious next chapter. I already have an ideaaa! **

**Please Please Please Review!!! I'm beggin! Please! If I don't get a lot I'll just cut the story and it will bweak my wittle heart!! **

**So pwease review! **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	2. Chapter 2 Jealousy? sowwy not good

**That you all for the amazing reviews!!! good to know I might make another hit out of this story. ;) Well here we goooo!!!**

**Bella POV**

I was trying to keep my emotions in check. I was trying not to start 'cursing' at Angela because I was angry.

I was trying to to admitt that I was jealous.

And it was all Emmett Cullen's fault.

I was sitting in Language Arts next to Angela watching as every girl was apparanlty successfully flirting with Emmett. He was standing right outside the halls trying to get to this class but everyone was dropping their pencils around him or practially grinding him by 'accident'. It was stupid to react this way though...he wasn't mine. He doesn't want a deaf girl. All my hopes with Emmett shattered when I saw Tanya Denali walking over to him.

She was too pretty to live in Forks, just like Rosalie. She had a perfect body and beautiful strawberry blonde curls that were jsut beautiful. She was captain of the cheerleading squad and was also the school whore to put in nicely. I'm pretty sure she has practiaclly slept with half the football team and it doesn't appear to be far away from Emmett joining.

I couldn't read her lips as she was talking to him, looking down shyly, moving the hair from her face, and loooking like an innocent school girl. As if!

He was smiling and talking back showing his perfect dimples so I slammed my head on my desk, wondering what it sounded like. Angela, obviously realizing my problem, patted my head as a reassuring gesture. I felt a stronger finger poke my shoulder so I moved my head enough to see Emmett in all of his perfectness in front of me looking concerened. He turned to Angela and asked ehr something which she translated.

_It's a sunny day._ Obviously i thought but tried to stay focused. _Want to eat lunch with me out by hte table under the tree?_ Normally i would be extactic, but I was still bummed. I signed back quickly.

_Anyone else coming?_ I watched as she asked him, wondering for the millionth time what her voice sounded like.

_I was hoping you and me._ She signed quickly, so quickly she almost messed up.

I shrugged with a nod and he smiled before going to a seat behind us somewhere

_Do you want me there? _ Angela asked.

_He's probably just going to ask about Tanya. She already made her move and they both actually seem to really like each other._ She pouted with me than alerted to the front of the room. My eyes stung with tears that were threatning to come.

**Emmett POV (Before that class)**

God I must be sexier than I thought. Every girl has practically thrown themselves at me. Some I would think abut but others made me wanna barf. All but the one I wanted after me was. Bella only waved as if we were only friends. I was about to walk in Language when I stopped dead in my tracks. A beautiful strawberry blonde with a rocking body came up to me looking so adorable.

"Hey are you new here?" She asked keeping a safe distance away from me which I immediately respected.

"Yeah. I'm Emmett Cullen." I said with a grin. She looked down shyly and somehow it reminded me of Bella.

"I'm Tayna Denali. Well I just wanted to let you know if you ever needed anything that I'm here." she said sweetly.

"Sure thing. Thank you Tanya. You seem familiar." I said with a grin. "I used to be on the Daggers football team why do I feel like I've met you before." She smiled.

"I am captain of the cheerleading sqaud here. I've met you too..." Her eyes lit up. "You're that dumbo who used that cheesy pick up line. 'Are you a snowflake? Cause I see you falling for me.'" We both laughed and then the bell rang singling for me to get to class.

"Bye Tanya." She said bye and I noticed some boys winking at her.

When I walked inside I saw Angela patting a girl's head and I knew it was Bella's. I walked in front of her desk and tapped her shoulder. She looked up looking really upset and I wondered why.

"Tell her 'It's a sunny. Want to eat lunch with me out by the table under the tree?" I said to Angela who signed quickly to Bella. She sat up and signed somthing back.

"Anyone else coming?" Angela said for Bella.

"I was hoping you and me." I wanted to know about this Tanya girl. Plus Bella was...well...Bella. She shrugged with a nod and I smiled not bothering to really overthink her bummed expression and walked to my seat behind their ajoined tables.

They were signing things back and forth to each other and Bella looked like she might cry. What did I do?

**Bella POV**

I grabbed my apple and water and walked outside to the prettiest bench underneath a large willow tree. THe Willow practiaclly made a cave around the one bench underneath that thankfully no one took. It was a good hideaway. Emmett was already there with two slices of pizza and ice tea. I smiled a tiny smile as I sat in front of him. I grabbed my white board and markers and my eraser from under my arm and put them in the middle in case I needed to respond. When he didn't say anything I grabbed it and wrote **Anything you wanna talk about?** He sighed and put his pizza down and I focused on his beautiful and smooth lips.

"Just wanted to ask you about someone at the school." He mouthed and I wondered if his voice was anything like him. Deep and masculine with that childish edge. I waited. "Tanya Denali." I raised my eyes brows and looked down before erasing waht i wrote before.

**Wanna tell me why?** He looked down embarrassed.

"She was just...so nice and sweet and really pretty." Every word stabbed like a knife but I managed to control myself.

Nice? Sweet?

**I don't like her. **I wrote making his eyes grow ewide so I erased it. **She isn't sweet and nice. She has bow chika wow wow with almost everyone on the football team and is always putting people down. **I was hoping he knew i meant myself. She constantly made fun of Angela and I. His eyes grew sadder.

"That doesn't sound like the Tanya I met. We laughed and she was actually...normal sounding." I read his lips.

**Guess she likes you then. **I wrote dully. His eyes lit up and I wondered if he realized how much I liked him at all. stop Bella...You're gonna cry.

"Are you alright?" I could barely make out his sentence. I nodded.

**Not feeling well.** It wasn't a total lie. **In fact I'm gonna go home.**

"need a ride?" I immediately jumped up while grabbing my white board and shook my head thatn ran to the nurse not caring if he was following.

One look at me told the nurse I needed to go home. i mouthed thank you and started my car in tears.

From the corner of my eye I saw Alice Cullen staring at me two cars down. i looked straight ahead and started to cry as I drove right past her.

**Alice POV**

What happened to Bella? Who in their right mind hurt my best friend? I was about to go check when Jasper was suddenly at my side.

"What's wrong Alice?" He asked, his southern drawl coming through making my heart stop.

"Something's wrong with Bella." I grummbled as he led us to our next class. "If Emmett pulled an 'Emmett retardo' I will kill him with my tiny little hands." Jasper laughed. he thought it was cute when i tried to act vicious. Bitch...

**Emmett POV**

I was really worried about Bella. I was too busy thinking about Tanya's body that I didn't realize that she could've been really sick. What kind of friend am I? What kind of a future boyfriend am I? Wow...hold up she probably doesn't even like you that way.

I wish I could hear her voice...

Edward, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice were all going out to the movies insiting I should come when I know they want a date time. So I let them go and drove Edward's vovlo home while they took my large jeep. When I got home I noticed Bella's beat up red truck in her drive way and I only saw her bed room light on. It was just drizzling as I opened the door and headed in. I ran upstairs and saw her curtains were open and she was laying down on her bed facing the other way.

i turned on my light but that didn't get her attention. I screamed her name but that didn't get her either.

So instead I blasted my radio which convinetly had _Attention_ by The academy is... She slowly turned around and smile weakly.

She looked really bad. her eyes were puffy and red and she looked oddly fragile. i reached under my bed and grabbed a large white board that my parents wanted me to use so I didn't forget assignments. Better use now.

_**(((A/N **_Emmett's writing will be Bold+italics like _**This. **_Bella is Bold like **This.)))**

_**How you feeling?**_ I showed her and she smiled once more before reaching to her floor and grabbing her white board.

**Like shit.** She responded not bothering to move from ehr bed. She looked comfy snuggled in all the conforters.

_**Well you look like hell.**_ I showed quickly.

**Gee...thanks Em. Cause thats what every girl wants to hear. **My eyes widended when i realized how stupid that was.

_**SORRY!!! :) FORGIVE ME!**_ She smiled and nodded.

**So you ask out Tanya?** She wrote, her handwriting shaky.

_**I wanted your opinion. Should I?**_

**Do whatever you want. Your life.**

That felt oddly bitter.

_**Well im joining football Friday so i could take her out Friday night.**_ She nodded.

**Don't do you movies..she'll probably end up giving you a blow job. Since she's that kinda girl. **

I laughed out loud at her language. She erased then wrote. **Unless you like that kind of stuff on the ****first date****. **She was smiling so I guess she was okay with this. That hurt way more than it should have.

_**Dinner?**_ She nodded. She got out and shut her curtains without so much as a wave goodbye. Wow that hurt.

**(((Friday! Emmett made the team!! But that also means he's going out with that skank...UGH!! )))**

**Bella POV**

Emmett was freaking out over what to wear. It was really funny. We were checking through the window. He would put on a shirt with his sexy jeans and would look at me as if I were the judge.

Everytime I said no, he simpily took off his shirt, right in front of me, and grabbed a new one. Every time I was mezmorized by his chest. His perfect thousand pack even though it was probably an eight pack or seomthing. After we chose a simple dark blue long sleeve shirt that showed just enough of his muscles I dropped the bomb.

**Help me?** He looked confused so I wrote the truth. **Mike asked me out today so I figured why not. ** His face was unreadable. Finally he nodded.

I wasn't as lenient with my changin as he was. I closed the curtain half way where I would change and then the open area I would show Emmett. Every time he would write **Sexy, but too much for the first date.** Eventually we settled on a simple blue v neck with a black camisole and a long black skirt.

_**Where U headed by the way?**_ He wrote as I was brushing my hair in front of him.

**Angela and Ben and Mike and I are double dating. We're going to Angie's house to play charades and stuff.** He nodded and smiled. Something felt wrong though.

It was forced.

God he was so hormonal.

**Have fun. :) **I wrote jsut as I was about to leave.

_**Ditto.**_ I closed the curtain and walked down stairs and waited in the bed of my truck till a car stopping in front of me scared me.

Mike came out looking actually very nice. His blonde hair was gelled nicely and his pale blue eyes looked nervous. I saw Angela and Ben in the back as I got in the passenger seat next to Mike.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The night was way funner than I expected. I owned at charades. Mike and I were on a team even though it was hard for Angela to say my answers when she was laughing so hard. Mike and Ben were such nerds. But really good friend nerds.

Mike walked me to my door the same time the silver volvo pulled up next door. I could see he was watching us and I also knew that I didn't want to take things fast with Mike.

I read his lips. "Thanks for saying yes today. It meant alot." I smiled and nodded and he kissed my cheek before ducking off and away making me blush severely. Not so much he kissed my cheek, he always did that. but more so that Emmett was watching with a glare in his eyes. I smiled and waved, pretending not to notice his expression. He nodded and I walked inside.

**Emmett POV**

God I wanted to kill Bella. Not Bella...Mike really. They made me jealous what the hell? I don't get jealous! She isn't even with me. Well I should be happy. Tanya seems like an amazing girl.

When I got to my room Bella was already sitting on her bed with her white board that read.

**How was your night?**

I wrote back quickly. _**Fun. We got to know each other and she seems cool.**_ She smiled.

**Did ya kiss her?** I laughed and wrote back a huge **NO!! **She smiled and nodded proudly.

**Good you wanna be a gentleman? Wait til the third date!** I smiled at her advice.

So she was really okay with us dating huh. Awesome. Now I have a best friend and a soon-to-be-girlfriend.

Right before I went to bed that night my last thought was...But who was who? Who was the friend? And the soon-to-be-girlfriend?

**Hey guys!! thanks for reading and I know it wasn't that fantabulous but I dont feel well. so review and I'll have better focus in the morning. **

**P.S if I ever accidently make Bella hear something don't kill me! it would be a mistake**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	3. Chapter 3 Fighting short

**That you all for the amazing reviews!!! good to know I might make another hit out of this story. ;) Well here we goooo!!!**

**Bella POV (bout a week lataaa)**

How could Emmett be so dense? I really liked him yet he was going for the mini skirts and tight tank tops. I was sick of all this. I wanted to be more than his friend but he was so into Tanya that he didn't notice. Accoding to Angela they were almost compeltely a couple. Sigh...and now Emmett wasn't even going to school today! He felt sick so now there was no fun to look foward to.

When I woke up I opened the curtain out of habit and saw his open already as he was relaxing comfortably on his bed.

**Hey.** I wrote simpily and waited for him to notice. When he did he jumped up to grab his white board.

_**Feeling alot better thanks for asking.**_ Immediately I got my hopes up.

**Can you go to school??** I asked. He shook his head and I slouched my shoulders, depressed.

_** Folks dont wanna risk it.**_ I nodded, understanding. he wuickly wrote something obviously much more animated.

_**Tell Tanya I said hello.**_ I nodded, ignoring the stinging in my eyes.

Someone tapped my shoulder so I whipped my head around. I just finished taking notes by coping Angela's in biolgy and the teacher left. My heart sank when I saw Tanya smiling evily at me.

greeeaat.

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett Cullen!" i flinched as Alice came storming through my door. "You went to bed too damn early yesterday so I couldn't fucking yell at you." Jasper came running in, breathing heavily obviously he had been trying to chase her.

I sat up. "What did I do?" I growled at her making Jasper hiss slightly in her defense. I ignored his over protectious ways and focused on the completely evil looking pixie in front of me.

"The question is what did you do!" She shouted at me.

"ALICE!" My father shouted from down stairs. "Leave Emmett alone and get to school. I have to get to work. Kill him after you get home." Oh...nice dad...real nice. She glared at me and stormed out of the room, her simple dress following behind her.

What did I do that made her flip out like that?

**Bella POV**

I decided to try to be polite, even if seeing her face was a stab because she was so pretty.

"Hi Bella." I saw her mouth. I smiled as genuine as I could and mouthed Hello. She turned to Angela and said soemthing.

_So Emmett says you two are neighbors?_ I nodded at Tanya. Whatever she said next bothered Angela so much she had to 'say' it twice. _Well, you better stay the hell away from him. I actually like him._ I grinned slightly than signed back.

_You mean you like his pants?_ Angela was laughing as she said it but I could see some fear in her eyes. I noticed now everyone was watching. I could see everyone start laughing.

Tanya looked offended. Ooooo I'm so afraid. She moved one steo over and I gasped as I saw Rosalie standing next to her as a groupie. She didn't look at all friendly. They both flipped their hair and walked out the door swingin their hips the way they did they had every boy ready to bow at their will. I noticed Rosalie seemed to be in charge. Screw her.

I sat at my normal, hidden, table outside even though it was drizzling. I liked being out here.

Not anymore.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped up and over the table so when I turned around there was a table between Tanya and I. She Bent her wrists like someone does when they're about to punch someone. I tried to run but Rosalie was blocking the fucking exit.

When I turned, Tanya grabbed me and pressed my cheek against the tree trunk and rubbed it up and down so it ripped my skin in several places.. It stung like hell and I forced the tears back. When I looked back up they were gone. I felt woozy as I smelled the blood on my face and I quickly wiped it off with my shirt that I would wash later.

i left my stuff there and ran for the car. As I opened the door I almost flew back when someone was in it. But relaxed when it was only Alice. I looked at her questionably and she did the same. She was holding my white board and she wrote. **WHAT HAPPENED!!! **I snatched it and wrote. **Tanya and your bitch of a sister.** Her eyes grew wide as she realized what i meant.

She mouthed "Rosalie?" And I nodded while starting my truck. I didn't have to be deaf to know she wasn't talking the whole way to my house. When we did I saw Emmett open his curtain slightly and I just ran to the door, Alice following.

When we got to my room she did something I wasn't expecting.

Sign Language.

_I knew sign language since they offered it at my old school. Sorry i didn't tel you._ I shrugged, it really didn't matter. _Go take a shower. The cuts aren't pretty but it will look like you fell. Do you fall often._ I blushed and she smiled. I took her advice and took a long hot shower.

When I came out the cuts didn't look nearly as bad as when they were bloody. A little cover up would do the trick, if I had any.

Alice was loooking through my closet when I came back into my room.

_We must go shopping if you ever want Emmett to like you._ I blushed madly. _ He's an ass for going out with Tanya._ I nodded and she smiled and grabbed a bag I didn't even see.

_What's that?_ I asked as she grabbed a tiny compact and put some wet liquid on her hand.

I flinched as she shoved it on my face. After only a second she dragged me to the mirror. My face was completely flawless. Must admit...Girl is good.

When I turned around my heart stopped as I flew into the wall. When did he get here?

**Emmett POV**

I knew I saw and heard Bella's truck come home. But she wouldn't open her damn window. I was about to go over there when my phone vibrated.

"Emmett." i said picking up the phone.

I heard gasping that sounded like crying. "Emmett.?"

"Tanya?" I asked panicked.

"That stupid Bella girl just threw all of her books at me in class and then she pulled my hair." Bella did what!

"Are you serious!! That doesn't sound like her at all." Then the line went dead and I was furious.

I ran downstairs and ran right into Bella's house. She was a facing a mirror and when she turned around she flew back and knockd several things off a shelf. I can't blame her, I must've looked insane.

"What the hell!" I shouted making her cower back as my face was dangerously close.

"Emmett!" Alice shouted, when did she get here? "What are you doing!"

"She fought with Tanya and pulled her fucking hair so hard that when she called she was in tears!" She froze in horror.

"Emmett! You don't-" I cut her off.

"Why did you do it Bella?!" I shouted in her face. "Answer me!"

"EMMETT! SHE CAN"T HEAR YOU!" I froze. Oh my god. I just yelled at my deaf best friend. I backed up feeling horrible. She was already in tears smudging make up she had on.

"Emmett! Tanya attacked her! And Rosalie helped!" ALice shouted making me turn to her. She looked so angry.

"Why would...Tanya lie?" I asked in a strangled voice. When I turned back to Bella she was rushing past me and before I could grab her she locked herself in the bathroom.

"Who are you going to believe? The girl you just met. Or your sister and your best friend?" She asked defiantly. I did't answer...I couldn't.... The answer was so easy but I couldn't bring myself to answer her. Instead I turned and left, feeling like the ass I was as I headed to football.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/--/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-//-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Tanya was a little sad when I got to football but she managed to lead the cheerleading squad in their practice. Even though I was thinkiing about Bella, couch said I had an amazing practice. When I got home, Alice wouldn't talk to me, which meant no Jasper, Rosalie wasn't home, which meant Edward was worried, and Mom and Dad were out.

Bella's curtain was open and she was sitting there, staring at me when I walked in. Her eyes were puffy and red from tears.

_**Bella I am so sorry!**_ I wrote and showed her quickly. She shrugged.

**Whatever I don't really care. **Ouch that hurt. **Just thought you might wanna knw what really happened. **She wrote after. I nodded. **I was eatin lunch at our spot when Tanya came up from behind me. Rosalie was blocking the entrance and Tanya scrapped my cheek against the tree like a cheese grater. **It was so long she wrote in sections. I didn't move. I stayed emotionless. Dammit! Who do i believe.

_**Really?**_ I saw angry tears fall.

**Of course really you ass! **I flinched when I read it.

_**Sorry. I'll talk to her tommoro.**_ Again she only shrugged. _** You hate me?**_

I didn't like the fact she kept shrugging.

_**Quik question though!**_ I wrote before she closed her curtain. _**Are you jealous?**_ She gaped and looked at me with this horrible death glare.

**No. I could care less what you do with **_**your**_** life. just like you shouldn't care about mine.**

_**I'm never jealous.**_ I protested.

**Sure you just hate Mike for another reason. **I froze. Damn her.

She looked at me smugly and I glared back.

**We are way to close for friends. From now on. This can't go on every night. I'll be your friend.** I didn't like that. Bella my friend. It sounded wrong. I shook my head and she raised her eyebrows.

_**I like being your friend. **_

**I don't when i get hurt.** She shut her curtains not giving me time to respond.

I dialed Tanya's number.

"Emmett!" She squealed.

"Hey Tanya. I wanna talk to you tomorrow. That cool?"

"Nothing bad right?" she said innocently.

"Nah." She squeaked again.

"Nighty!" I mummbled bye and hung up.

I didn't dream that night. I thought of Bella the whole time.

**Guys remember! Emmett isn't good with relationships. He doesn't know when a girl is really hurintg! He is bliiiind!**

**please update, Until I get over this stomach virus this is the best i can do. Sowwy**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4 A sound A feeling Couples

**Sorry I haven't updated so heres my reason. Well guys i called my friend Ilana here today and she is the reason I'm trying a 'deaf bella story'. Yeah she's deaf. But she is okay most of the time. Good thing is, doctors say there might be something good before she might need that implant. (shudders) she'll be helping out this day. **

**Well We decided that she will be helping write this chapter cause its the best way for her to explain whta happened at her doctors appointment. Then I'll pick up after it. So enjoy!!!**

**Bella POV **

Days without Emmett were like years wihtout color. I missed him. We 'talked' sometimes through our bedroom windows. He and Tanya fought but they pulled through and were going steady. I went to the first football game he was in and watched as he ran down the filed with much more skill than any other person I had ever seen. At the end of the first game I went to congratulate him and Tanya saw me. She walked right up to him and started to make out with him. I nodded as if understanding to myself and then left.

Alice and I became best friends. She came over almost every night to study and we would tlak about girl things. She told me about her and Jasper and I was fascinated to learn everything. Her, Edward, and Emmett were all put up for adoption when their mother felt over worked. She died two days after putting them in. Carlisle came only to adopt one but when he saw how much they loved each other, he adopted them all.

Jasper and Rosalie were abandoned by their mother in Alaska at the same time Carlisle was up there doing a meedical convention. he couldn't bare to leave them there so he adopted them as well. Jasper and Alice fell in love when they were nine and have never once broken up. She stilll gets the butterflies when she's with him and the love is so strong that he has already proposed to her twice. She said after school was over and he took that as a yes.

Edward and Rosalie had a harder time accepting theu loved each other. During a huge fight they had Edward apologized and then they were making out. It was funny to watch her disgust on the subjet. They've been together ever since.

I went to the second football game a week ago, hoping to see Emmett but I found something better. Skye Miller, one of the attackers, noticed me and asked me out. When I wrote on a piece of paper that he didn't want to date a deaf girl. He laughed and wrote back 'of course i do.' Our relationship is a blissfull secret. But Mike gets jealous when he sees Skye talk to me.

Skye was cute. Perfectly brushed somewhat long black hair and a nice body. He had just the right amount of muscles and he had very very dark brown eyes that were hypnotizing.

**Whats up peopl!!! Ilana here and I'm going to be talking about this whole doctor thing as it pretty much happened to me a couple weeks ago.**

It was time for my doctor's appointment. I looked foward to these though I don't know why. It was always the same song and dance. They asked me questoins and I answered then they put headphones on me and I waited for anything. Nothing ever did happen.

I was sitting in the small doctors room looking around at the diagrams when a doctor I had never seen walked in.

_Hello, Bella. I am doctor Carter. _ I nodded. _Now, dr. Cullen was supposed to be here today but there is a new system for the deaf that I would like to try on you. Okay?_

_Will it hurt?_ I asked hesitantly. I watched as he shook with laughter.

_No. It's with headphones._ I relaxed and he pullled in a machine. There was a monitor of some type with a large set of headphones.

I laid on my back and watched as he hook everything up. He gave me the headphones and I eagarly put them on. He asked me to close my eyes and relax which I did.

I felt content enough to sleep and I wondered if this guy would care if I did.

Suddenly I flinched and practically spazzed as I jerked to an upright position. THe doctor was staring at me questionably. THere was something...unexplainable that just happened.

_You okay?_ He signed. I smiled and nodded than slowly laid back down. I closed my eyes and thought about what that was. The only word I could think of was that it was annoying.

Suddenly it was there again. THis time I slowly sat up and turned to the doctor.

_What is that?_ I signed. He looked at me with wide eyes. He reached for the monitor and tapped a button and that same annoying thing was back. I looked at him and he smiled victoriously.

_It works!_ He signed and practically bounced with joy.

_What do you mean it works-?_ I froze. The machine was supposed to test my eharing....was that? Was that noise? Did I actually hear somehting. I started to cry and Dr Carter rubbed my back. I heard something.

Aftre ten ore minutes of celebrating when he explained to Charlie he sat us down to tell us what happened.

_In simple terms, the machine was able to amplify a higher pitched louder sound. Now there is a hearing aid that is best in the line and just came out. EVerything you hear will be obviously a little quieter than if you had normal hearing But otherwise, you wil hear._ I started to cry again and I had to leave so Charlie could talk to the Doc.

I grabbed my phone to text alice.

_**COME OVER TOINGIHT!!! BETTER NEWS thAn FINDING OUT YOUR NOT PREGNEnt!!**_ The ride home was different. I looked out the window imagining what every thing would sound like when I heard. When we got home Chalir explained that the hearing aid would be expensive but the fund we had to the cochlear implant would just be enough. I started to cry when Alice came over.

She didn't understand anything I signed so eventually Charlie just told her. She started crying too and thats when i realized how great of a friend she was.

She left an hour later saying she needed to tell everyone. I ran to my room and got changed into too tiny pj shorts and a fitted silk t shirt and started dancing and jumping around.

Nothing could be better than this day.

**Wooopidie doo!!! yay I've dont my author thing so now i leave back in the hands of this smexii beast, kAyLa**

**Emmett POV**

"Emmett!!!" ALice screamed. I jumped up from my bed and ran downstairs because something was wrong.

"What happened?!" I shouted as I jumped from the middle of the stairs to the bottom. She was crying and jumping with joy. "What the hell is up with you?!" I shouted. Everyone came running in and looked warily at our pixie.

"Alice." Jasper said slowly walking over to her, avoiding the flailing arms. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she eventually settled.

"Oh...hi jasper!!" She sang kissing his cheek. "When did you get here?" Then she seemeed to remember what she was all freaky about. "JasperI'msohappy!Imeaniwishicouldcalmdownbutihonestlycan'!" She talked way to fast for any normal person to understand but her being my sister I was translate it. **(Jasper I'm so happy! I mean I wish I could calm down but I honestly can't. My bestfriend just had the best day of her life!)**

"Why are you so hormonal?" I asked making her glare at me. "Ooo. I'm so afraid." I teased making her stick out her tounge.

"Bella is going to get a hearing aid! Her doctor tried a new test and guess what?! It worked!" I was stunned. Bella would be able to hear! Oh my god she must be ecstatic. I was about to talk over everyone's questoin when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I said with a light voice.

"Hey babe." I heard Tanya call on the other side.

"Oh hey." I said a little annoyed that she was preventing me from getting my answers.

"Listen I have to cancel date night tonight." Oh that sucks. "My mom is being a bitch and won't let me out of the house."

"That sucks." I said walking up the stairs.

"Sorry." She said innocently which was unbeliveably sexy. "Maybe we can make it up another time." I smiled into the phone. We said our goodbyes just as I reached my room. When I opened my door I was surprised to see that my curtain was open. I was frozen by what I saw on the other side.

I saw Bella in short short purple shorts and a black silk looking shirt jumping and dancing around like a crazy person. She covered her mouth while she was spinning and I could see glistening of tears as she did. As she spun she stummbled and sank to the floor. her eyes were closed but that didn't stop the tears. I shut my door and sat right against my window. Waiting.

Seeming to feel that someone was watching her she looked up and her entire face when a shade of red I didn't even know exsisted. She rubbed her tears away and grabbed her white board.

**Please say you didn't see that?** She begged as she scooted over to ehr window. I laughed.

_**Sorry...but if it helps, that was a beautiful dance routine.**_ Her face scrunched in anger and embarrassment as she let herself fall backwards.

**So did you hear?** She wrote after she controlled herself enough. I smiled.

_**i heard that you heard.**_ I smiled largely and she bit her lip. Wow...taht is hot.

When My phone rang I was tempted to ignore it but I looked anyway. Tanya. Damn.

I lifted a finger and picked it up.

"Tanya?" I asked. I heard giggling on the other line.

"Hey sexy." I rolled my eyes and watched Bella as she cleaned up everything she had knocked over when she was 'dancin'. I watched as she moved and it was like a trance.

I clearedmy throat. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Well...are you going to the game tomorrow?" She asked

"Of course. Coach wants to see me play quarter back." I said as Bella left the room making me pout. THough i figured I should get changed. "Why?" I asked as I grabbed a pair of long sweat pants and a white t shirt. I changed into my pants and was about to change into my shirt when she talked again.

"Oh you know just wondering." When she got silent I heard her giggle and I wonder what was going on. "Well i have to go. Bye." She said a little out of breath. She hung up before I could say anything. When I turned around Bella walked back into her room and blusehd madly when she realized I wasn't wearing a shirt. I slid it on and she smiled.

_**I missed this.**_ I wrote. She gave me a shy half grin and wrote and erased several times.

**Me too. How is Tanya?** She asked.

_**Fine. Things are going pretty well. You going to the game tomorrow? I ahevn't seen you at the last 2.**_ I watched as her face fell. What did I do.

**I've been at both Emmett. Everytime I ould go to congratualte you, you were either talking to the coach or kissing Tanya.** I felt like shit now. What kind of a friend was I?

_**Sorry.**_ I wrote lamely. She shrugged.

**Anyway, yeah I'm going. Skye asked me to go. **Wow...what now?

_**Skye Miller?**_ I wrote back just to be sure. She nodded. _**How long has this been going on;)**_ I wrote only adding the wink face to make her think i was joking. She smled.

**Last game. I was leaving and he just asked me out.** She shrugged it off but inside I was fuming.

Yet I knew my anger was not just. I had no right to be mad when she met someone and then have her be completely fine with Tanya and I.

_**Well i guess I'll see you there then.**_ i wrote with a grin. She smiled and blew me a kiss goodnight which i pretended to shun away like it was a devil, making her smile and silent laugh. We closed our curtains and it left my room pitch black. I didn't care so I stummbled to my bed and grabbed my cell.

"Yeeeeellllo?" His sarcastic voice rang.

"Sup ass kisser." I said with a smug grin.

"Sup loooosser." He called out. I laughed as did he.

"Wha do you want future captain?" Skye was a very good friend and was convinced I was going to be captain soon.

"You didn't tell me you were going out with Bella Swan." I said trying to keep my voice light. He chuckled.

"Thought you migh hurt me. I mean I know your dating taht hoe Tanya but Bella is yer friend. Anywho did she tell ya or something?"

"Yeah. She might be able to hear soon so we were writing to each other."

"We're cool though right?" He asked hesitantly.

"Cooler than ice." I said in a high pitched voice. He laughed and we said our goodbyes.

Thta night I couldn't sleep. At all...I just kept thinking of Bella. I thought of her face and I'm pretty sure eventually that got me to sleep.

**Bella POV (Day of de game!)**

Skye and me walked in through the gates of the football stadium with his arm around my shoulder. He knew a couple phrases in sign language from his cousin but other than that we read each others lips. We walked to the field where everyone else was already tlaking to the coach. He smiled and kissed my hand before running onto the field. I watched as they prepared and when the game started I sat in the bleachers with the whole school. I clapped for Skye and Emmett which was kind of difficult finding them.

Emmett got three touchdowns and Skye somehow got one. I was smiling the whole time and when the last seconds of the game ending we ended up winning by a landdslide. I skipped down the bleachers stummbling twice, and ran to the gates of the field and Skye came running over.

"How was I?" I read his lips. I mouthed 'fantastic' and he grinned. Emmett came up next to him and waved to me. i was glad i could actually see him after a game. I never thought sweaty and tired was sexy, but Emmett made me a believer. I was so shocked. I smiled and i felt a little awkward being towered over by two huge football players.

i felt someone stand next to me and I knew it was Tanya. I kissed Skye on the cheek and left, without even a wave to Emmett.

**Emmett POV**

When Tanya noticed Skye and I talking to Bella she came practically running over in her tiny little outfit. She stood right next to Bella and i could read the disgust on her face. I almsot punched Skye when she kissed his cheek and then almost screamed when she didn't even wave me goodbye.

"That was a great game Emmett!" Tanyas voice brought me back to reality. I kissed her fully on the lips and pulled back.

"Thanks." i said and then ran with the rest of the team to the locker room.

Whatever the coach was saying didn't hold my attention enough to stop thinking of Bella.

Fuck everything!

**Yaya!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEw IMA BEGGIN HERE**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	5. Chapter 5 Thats high school for ya!

**Sowwy i haven't updated! Finals were like killing me and i actually studied! Gasp! I know! Have fun with this chapter!! And guys, relax! I will get EMmett and Bella together but sometimes this is life. **

**Bella POV **

I stared at my huge packet of a test, than back to my scantron. **(Bubble sheet)** I was on my last two qestions of this stupid math final exam and I was fighting for the end of the tunnel. I put my pencil between two fingeres and swung it back and forth quickly. I didn't know why I was so nervous, maybe just cause I hated math.

I looked up at the clock and it took my eyes a minute to focus to look at far away. I only had five minutes left and I was on essay questions! I struggled to figure out the problem and even if I did figure it out, I would need to explain what I did.

I flew out of my seat when someone tapped my shoulder. I looked around, realizing that everyone was almost out the door. My favorite teacher for the my worst subject, Mr. Matthers, stood in front of my holding his hand out. I wrote on my whhite board _**Please please please may I have a couple extra minutes?**_ I begged. He smiled and walked into a back room. I focused back on the test and realized what I ahd been doing wrong on this question. Fast as lightning I solved it and wrote a logical explanation but my final question was killing me.

I felt my pocket buzz and looked around, seeing no one. I grabbed my phone and saw i had a message from Skye.

''_Question 100 buggin ya?!_'' I typed **YES** and waited til he responded.

''_Remember distance=rate by time. Don't forgte to average you answers too! ;)_'' I sighed in relief when I finally figured out the problem. At first I thought I cheated but it wasn't like he told me the answers, he just helped me remember...yeah...that's it.

I placed my test on the table and left while trying to put a paper inside my agenda. I bumped into someone and my books fell to the ground. I looked about, about to silently apologize til I saw it was Tanya bitch hoe Denali herself. She glared at me and stormed off making me want to whip a bottle at her head. I walked down the staris.

**(only 2 floor schoool. This stairwell-which she always takes- has the top floor landing, goes down some steps, has another landing, turns the opposite way and goes to the bottom. On the top landing there is a railing wher you can look down at the steps. Just to help visualize later.)**

I was met by walking into someone else as soon as I reached the bottom. This time they grabbed me before I fell and caught the folders I was holding too. I looked about and saw Skye's very dark eyes looking at me with humor. I playfully glared at him as he helped me up.

'Thanks' I mouthed once I caught his attention. He smiled and held my hand as we walked to lunch. We stoppped at my locker and I put everything in but my whiteboard.

**Thanks for helping me before. I so would've gotten that one wrong.** I wrote as we were walking. I saw him shake with laughter and he kissed my knuckles making me blush. WHen we walked into lunch-earning questionable and vicious glares- I started to walk to Angela's table where she was sitting with many people I didn't like. But I felt Skye pull me back slightly and I turned around to face him confused. He grabbed my board.

''_Bring Angela too. We're sitting with the team_'' I smiled and ran over to Angela-tripping several times. I grabbed her hand and started pulling her to Skye when I felt her fly back. I turned around and saw Jessica glaring at me as i tried to take away her 'friend'. Angela turned around and slapped her when she said something I couldn't make out and we walked back to Skye who was frozen with shock. I touched his face and his head whipped to mine. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before he knew what hit him.

We walked to the back of the room where the biggest lunch table was. The whole football team was sitting their with their girls and they were all shaking with laughter. I wrapped my arm through Skye's and leaned against his shoulder as we approached and when no one was looking he kissed my cheek

**(By the way. Ben is cool and a football player here...;)) **

Skye grabbed two chairs and held both of them out for us like a gentleman and we both sat down. Angela was looking at her hands and it took me a minute to realize why. Ben Cheny, the scrawniest of the whole team, was sitting beside her and she had a huge crush on him. Emmett was sitting directly across from me and he was definately the biggest of the bunch. Beside him Tanya seemed like she was yelling at Skye and I could guess why.

**Emmett POV**

I just finished my language final when Tanya came running up to me looking sexy and sad.

"What's the matter?" I asked as I pulled her in for a hug.

"I just bumped into Bella and she didn't even bother to pick up my books." She shrugged and acted normal again. I nodded as we walked to lunch. Just before we walked in she grabbed my neck and kissed me fully on the lips. I pulled back after a long moment and smiled down at her. She giggled and we walked to the 'jock' table in the back of the room. We joined the other members of the team and I noticed Skye wasn't here yet.

"Where's Miller?" I askeed once we sat down. Lately I had been acting like a captain since our last one dropped the team so everyone turned to me.

Ben spoke first. "With Bella of course. i was talking to him as we were passing the stairs. She was falling down and he ditched me for her." He rolled his eyes and everyone laughed though mine was forced.

"Speak of the devil." I heard John whisper. We all turned and saw Skye and Bella walking in hand in hand. She started to walk for a table when she pulled her back and wrote something on her white board. She smiled and ran-while stumbling- to a table where her best friend Angela was. She grabbed her and started to pull her when Jessica screamed and grabbed her.

"NO!" She shouted making the whole place go quiet. I wondered breifly if Bella even realized. "First you catch the eye of Emmett than Skye?! Jus because she's your best friend doesn't mean you can keep her away from where she wants to be. Now go sleep with the rest of the team like the skank you are!" I grolwed softly with anger. No one speaks to Bella that way.

Angela turned around and slapped Jessica right in the face making everyone go 'ooooo'. They walked back to a frozen Skye as everyone was laughing. She touched his face and he turned to her. She leaned up and kissed his cheek but pulled back before he could react.

Ben made a whip cracking sound. "MAn he is whipped." It was so random that all of us started laughing our asses off. We were laughing so hard no one really noticed Bella coming but me. I watched as she slid his arm though his and lean against him and I wished for that to be me. When Skye thought I wasn't looking he kissed her cheek and grabbed two chairs.

He purposly placed Angela by Ben since he's practically in llove with her. I smiled at Bella but she didn't notice.

"Skye!" Tanya shouted so loud my ears popped. "What the fuck are you doing! She can't sit here! This is like the popular table of jocks. She shouldn't sit here!" I grabbed her hand but that didn't shut her up.

"She can be here cause she's my girl. Just like you're Emmett's and Angela will soon be Ben's." He stopped to wink at the shocked future couple. I was about to squeeze her knee hoping it would calm her down but she squeaked and suddenly quieted. I looked down to see John's hand on her thigh. I would have to kill him later...

Skye draped his arm around Bella's shoulder even as Tanya was repremanding him. Bella seemed to be getting quite annoyed and she wrote something on her board and showed it to Skye making him laugh.

"Bella wants me to tell you that she has as much as a right to be here as much as you hoe. But she's gonna leave." She got up glared at Tanya, waved sexy at me, and turned to Skye. She kissed his cheek hotter than normal people should before getting up and leaving.

Damn...I needed to marry that girl one day.

**Bella POV**

After feelings comepltely awesome that I told Tanya off and kissed Skye right in front of Emmett I walked upstairs and sat against the railing. Relaxing. Maybe I could get a second of sleep...

My thought was cut shrot when someone grabbed my coller of the shirt and pulled me up. Tanya stood in front of me with daggers in her eyes saying somehting to fast for me to understand. She pushed me so I almost fell off the railing. I pushed her back and she gasped as she looked at her fingers. I saw a hang nail and internally groaned when i realized she was a prep and i just broke her nail. I punched her a couple of times trying to break myway free. It didn't work. She punched me two times before pushing me back over the railing. I was hanging on by two hands and i looked down only to realize how freaking large the drop was.

Tanya grabbed my hands and just as I thought she might help me, she dug her nails into my hand. I took a deept breath ignoring the pain and somehow managed to pull myself up enough to punch in her face and watched the blood spurt from the nose. I was breathing heavily and managed to pull myself up enough to lean ont eh railing on the very edge. I looked up and saw Emmett and Skye standing behind the aparantly locked door that led to the small landing before the stairs with wide eyes and wider mouths.

My heart beat faster adn I felt dizzy.

Than I fainted.

I opened my eyes to a dark dim room with ugly wallpaper and an uncomfortable bed. the nurses office. Both Skye and Emmett were towering over me while I was breahting heavily. Then my father walked in. All dressed in his cop uniform with his partner, Officer R.J Michales, at his side.

They thought I assaulted Tanya.

After about an hour of explaining and Skye and Emmett vouching for me they finally left.

Aparantly Emmett had seen me while I was dangling off the railing. But as he was trying to come inside, the door was locked and it was the only passage way to me. He called Skye over where he saw me punch that bitch in the face. Though something was different in his eyes. Skye stayed to 'talk' to me.

"Are you okay?" I mouthed. He nodded.

"It was just weird seeing you. Little Bella. Attacking her." He assure me. I nodded unconvinced. He grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles making me smile. I didn't realize that our faces were getting closer til our lips just brushed each others when Emmett walked back in and grabbed my arm somewhat hard. He pracically dragged me to his car and almost threw me in the jeep. He sped away doing almost 95 mph in ten seconds. I tried to buckle up but there were so many that I just gave up and settled for clinging onto his arm for dear life. We stopped by a small lake and i turned to him to glare at him.

He was staring out the windoe with his fist over his mouth. I slapped his shoulder and he turned to me.

"What!" i mouthed. He grabbed his own white board from the back seat and thought a second.

_**What Happened?!!!**_ I could sense the anger behind the message.

**I was relaxing. Tanya comes up to me. We start fighting. I get thrown over the railing. She digs her nails into my hand. I pull myself up. Sock her in the face. Pass out.** I said relaying what happened in the simpilest of terms. He stared at it for a long while. He suddenly threw the car in reverse and drove for my house. As soon as he stopped I jumped out of the car, not boterhing to turn around since I thought his driving might kill me.

**Emmett POV**

She was leaving the car. _Don't let her do that! Tell her! Tell her you believe her not Tanya! Tell her you were jealous of Skye. Tell her she's everything to you._

"Bella?" I called stupidly but she kept walking. Oh right deaf thing....

Make a choice.

Make a choice.

Make a choice.

Without thinking I jumped out of the car and pinned her against the house door.

"I believe you." I pronouced clearly. She smiled with relief and nodded.

_Kiss her._

Don't you dare.

_Kiss her you fool!_

My decision was made for me when there was a loud car rumbling and i knew it was her truck....I pulled away from her and ran to my car, pulling into my drive way in the nick of time.

_Idiot. You could've kissed her. _My inner self yelled at me. Without thinking I ran to the computer and ordered flowers for Bella. I remembered a picture in her room of tiger lillies so i bought wild orange ones and ordered them to her house that read, _To my secret love_.

I was whipped.

I was whipped.

I was whipped.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**Yaya!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEw IMA BEGGIN HERE**

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


	6. Chapter 6 Knowing & Hearing

**OH MY GOD I'm SO SORRY!!!! Sorry for not updating. But I've had a huge writers block in getting this chapter out. SO please enjoy and at the end I was also be talking about a vote for RBH. Okay then.**

**By the way, thank-you to a faithful and very nice reader I have- ****dibsdelmardolfin She has commented on I believe all of my stories and has even mentioned me in her profile. So thank you and all of my other hundreds of readers. You all own.**

**Enjoy.**

**emmettcullenisawesome55- honestly I think you should just be mentioned in every chapter of every story I ever write! Thank you for emailing me that extra long review of RBH, it kinda just gave me a huge jumpstart to writing this one. So Thank you!!!**

**If anyone has suggestions for stories, song based chapters, contests, or anything like that just send me a Private Message.**

**Bella POV **

I was doing homework on my bed. Calculus yuck! Who the hell cares about all this anyway?

A tap on my shoulder scared me half to death.

Charlie stood their holding a small vase of flowers. I smiled as I grabbed it.

They were tiger lilies. Wild tiger lilies. My favorite. I looked up at Charlie, confused.

_Not me._ He signed and I scoured the flowers till I came across a card.

**To my secret Love.**

Wow…who sent this? I looked for any other signs or notes but found nothing. I looked up but Charlie was already gone.

A secret admirer? That's so romantic. I put the vase on a small desk by my window and admired them from my bed. They were so beautiful. As I stared them I got lost in my thoughts.

After the fight between Tanya and I, Emmett dumped her preppy ass. He dumped her right in front of me and ended up throwing his arm around my shoulder to prove his point that she hurt someone he cared about. After she ran off, crying all her cheap make up off, Skye took me from Emmett and we walked to lunch hand in hand.

I frowned at the thought of Skye and Emmett.

Memories of what happened after the fight flooded my memory.

****Flashback****

_Emmett came to a stop in my driveway and I was appalled at his driving. He could've killed us! I got out and slammed the door shut, too angry with him._

_Though…it felt wrong to be angry with Emmett. Like it was too much of a workout._

_I tried to stay focused on why I was angry with him. He didn't believe me. He believes his little whore. Well than screw him! I wanted to stop. Turn around. Walk back into his car. And apologize but I was too furious._

_Suddenly I felt strong hands grab my shoulders and pin me against the door._

_"I believe you." He pronounced each word carefully and I smiled with relief. Good. I didn't have to stay angry._

_It was then I noticed our position. I was at his will. Our faces were so close I could smell the spicy cinnamon coming off his breath and my eyes almost rolled at the sensation. _

_**Kiss Him.**__ A voice inside me ordered. More like begged. _

_Oh no! Don't you ruin things with Skye. Emmett is just insane._

_**But look at his eyes!**__ And I really did and I saw him fighting with himself. Our lips were so close when suddenly he pulled back and jumped in his car and drove into his driveway. I felt rejection wash through me-clear and strong. But then I saw my truck round the corner and I looked at him as he smiled and ran into his house. My dad was driving my truck and I smiled, breathlessly, to him. He apologized for the millionth time about having to interrogate me. I smiled and ran to my room, wondering what it would be like to kiss Emmett Cullen_

_****Flashback End****_

I had almost kissed him while I had just kissed Skye no more then half of an hour before. What was wrong with me?

_**Nothing**_**. **

**Ha! Don't know what the hell you're talking about!** Ugh!! Literally the crazy voices in my head screamed. Ever since that fucking almost-kiss they won't leave me alone! I was confused considering the fact I didn't know what voices sounded like. So it was more like, I saw the signs in my head. Even worse!

Feeling like I was being watched I looked up and saw Emmett sitting on his bed staring at me with a stupid grin. Freak.

_**Psh! A sexy freak you retard!**_ I couldn't even argue with myself there.

**Emmett POV**

I walked in my room and saw Bella staring at the plants I sent her intently. It seemed like she was thinking of something and the flowers had put her in a trance. I felt pleased that I had done that.

I sat on my bed and watched her. Letting my own thoughts run away.

****Emmett's flashbacks are like a hundred times sexier****

_"Emmett!" Tanya squeaked as I was standing by Bella in the hallway. I turned, which made Bella turn. Tanya glared at looked at me lovingly. _

_"Tanya we have to talk." I said sternly. She looked up at me innocently. _

_**Sexy.**__ I shuddered away from my stupid "Man" mind. I looked at Bella and saw her eyes were already doubting me._

_**For her. **__My heart seemed to tell me._

___I could deal with that._

_"Tanya I'm breaking up with you." I said loudly making everyone around turn to us._

_"What!" She shouted most likely damaging my ears._

_"You heard me. You can't expect me to be fine with what you did to Bella." She looked honestly shocked. It was funny._

_"No way! You do not break up with me!" She shouted. I laughed._

_"I believe I just did" Everyone around laughed._

_"You're going to break up with me for a freak like her." She gestured. I stared at her and threw my arm around Bella._

_"She's my little freak. You dumb bitch." She ran off, tears in her eyes. I smiled at Bella._

_"Captain." Skye said, suddenly in front of us. He held out his hand, as if asking permission from me to take Bella. I didn't want to._

_But she wasn't mine._

_"Here you are Ass kisser." He smiled and they walked hand in hand to lunch._

_***End of the sexyness***_

I had given Bella back to him when I should have told him to buzz off.

I stared at Bella and I watched as she unthinkingly grabbed her head in annoyence. I wonder what was going through her head right now..

She looked up and glared at me before her expression softened.

One day I was going to marry her.

**Emmett= Bold Bella= **_**Bold italicized **_

**Hey.**I wrote to her. She smiled and grabbed her board.

_**What are you so happy about?**_ Oh…was I still smiling?

**Just your expression. Are crazy voices in your head talking to you?** I wrote with a smile. She grimaced.

_**Yeah! They won't leave me the hell alone! **_I laughed out loud.

**Speaking of voices. When do you get that ear piece? **I wrote. She smiled sadly.

_**Soon. **_I could tell how happy she was about this.

**Make a promise to me?** I asked. She looked confused.

_**Anything.**_ She vowed. I smiled.

**Let me take you to the beach after you do so you can hear it.**

_**Okay…**_ I smiled victoriously and I got up and shut my curtain. I went to bed thinking of a life with Bella.

**Bella POV (I was texting Ilana yesterday and she got her earpiece! So she can hear stuff now just at a lower frequency in a way. So she wrote what it was like, sent it to me, and I'm putting it in here.)**

I sat on the stupid medical bed anxiously. I was playing with my fingers so intently I didn't notice when the doctors came in. They tapped my shoulder, making me flinch. Dr. Cullen and Dr. Carter stood in front of me with a box. I tilted my head curiously at it.

_This is your hearing aid. The directions are simple. Don't wear it in water, don't sleep with it, and try and take very good care of it._ Dr. Carter signed and I nodded. _Now I know you would much rather put this on now and activate it but all the sounds might be overwhelming. So is there someone who is going to help you learn words?_ I nodded and he smiled. Dr. Carter left and I jumped up and hugged Dr. Cullen.

I pulled back and he was smiling kindly at me. He put the box in my hands and kissed my forehead. I ran out to the waiting room and hugged Charlie. After Carlisle explained the rules we drove home in happy silence. Angela was waiting for me at the house but she was talking to Emmett. She looked angry, a face that was different for Angela, and Emmett looked ashamed.

She ran to me and hugged me when I got out of the car. I waved to Emmett and he just nodded. We ran to my room and locked the door. We sat on the ground and Angela took out the hearing aid.

_Okay. I'm going to do signs while I talk so you understand. _I nodded and put the piece in my ear. I clicked a small button and adjusted it and the room, though still quiet, was unexplainably louder.

I flinched when it started. A voice. I watched Angela's motions as she talked.

I was right.

Her voice was…shy.

"Hello Bella. My name is Angela." Tears flooded my eyes and she held me. We started with the alphabet. She said each letter at least eighty some times. "Can you try to speak?" She asked. I was glad that I didn't need the signs for some of her words.

_How?_ I asked. She smiled.

"It's a natural instinct. Just…hum almost." It kind of made no sense but it was already two in the morning and I was learning this ASAP.

I tried to move my lips but nothing happened. I closed my mouth and hummed. I had only hummed once by accident when Angela wanted to know. It tickled my throat.

I opened my mouth again.

"Ah." I covered my mouth. Angela nodded and I saw tears. "A." She had me say. We started crying and when we pulled back she laughed a small laugh. I titled my head curiously.

"That is called a giggle." I smiled at the word. "It's a tiny laugh." I nodded. At four we got tired and I sadly took out the ear piece and went to bed. At seven we were wide awake and learning again.

Maybe…I could hear the ocean by Sunday. Tomorrow.

**(Thank you Ilana!!!! It helped! I'll take it from here)**

**Emmett POV**

I was washing my car when Angela came over to Bella's.

"Emmett!" She called and I turned to her. I walked over to her. "Is Bella back yet?" She asked, giddy.

"No. Why?" I asked curiously.

"Why? Emmett today she gets her hearing aid." I smiled and hugged Angela.

"I can't wait. I promised to take her to the ocean as soon as I can." I said once we pulled away.

"That's so great. And romantic." She nudged me. I laughed.

"I wish. Bella doesn't like me that way." She looked at me with her wide light brown eyes. Her mouth was open as she stared at me in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." She said angrily. I stared at her, confused. She sighed and folded her arms. "She is practically in love with you for God's sake." MY eyes widened. "That first day all she could do was talk about you. Then you went and dated that whore Tanya, even though she tried to tell you that she has had sex with almost everyone on the team. While she was dating you, I saw John K. all over her. I think she was cheating on you with him." I froze. No way. I remembered the lunch incident when he grabbed her thigh to shut her up.

"But why would Bella not tell me." I asked. Angela threw her arms up and rolled her eyes.

"Because she likes you too much. She thought maybe you could one day like her like that but no. You have to be all…_you_ like." She shouted. I heard a car coming. When Bella got out of her dad's cruiser Angela glared at me and ran to her.

Bella waved and smiled at me. I nodded. They ran into the house. That night, Bella didn't open her curtains even though the light was on. The next morning, the light was on but the curtains wouldn't open. I got really depressed thinking about what Angela said and how much of a horrible friend I've been.

There was a knock on the door at six thirty. I stood at the top of the stairs as Alice opened the door.

Bella stood there with the most beautiful smile on her face. She walked in and Alice was jumping with excitement as we all sat at the dining room table. I glared at Rosalie. We hadn't talked much anymore since Bella said she attacked her. I hated her now.

**Bella POV**

I sat at their dining room table waiting for someone to talk. But they didn't. I looked at Alice and pointed to my ear and she…squealed? I think that was the word Angela had used when she did that.

"Guys Bella can hear!" Her voice was beautiful…like bells.

"Hello Bella. My name is Jasper Hale." Jasper said nicely. His voice was smooth and raspy at the same time. He was perfect.

"Bella. My name is Rosalie Hale." Though I hated her, her voice was perfect as well.

"Bella. My name is Edward Cullen." Edward's voice was so smooth. It was like velvet.

"I'm Esme Cullen dear." Esme said motherly. She had a calm and gentle voice.

"I'm Carlisle Cullen." I loved how his name rolled perfectly. I looked at Emmett who was still staring wide-eyed.

"Hey there Bella. I'm Emmett Cullen." My heart melted and stuttered at the same time. His name was as unique as his voice. I had been right so long ago. It was deep and masculine, but still had a fun and childish edge. I smiled at him and he smiled right back.

I took a deep breath. "My. Name ish. Bella Shwan." I know I was stuttering a bit but I had most of it down. They all looked surprised and Emmett was looking at me with…love?

**Emmett POV (Sorry Switching.)**

As everyone said their names I stared at her.

Could she like me like I liked her? Could I one day hold her hand and kiss her lips? I realized that she was staring at me.

"Hey Bella. My name is Emmett Cullen." Her breathing picked up. I could see that from here.

Jesus how the hell did I miss that.

"My. Name ish. Bella Shwan." She stuttered.

Everything in the universe shifted for me. The way she said her name made my heart explode and stop beating at the same time. I knew that I could no longer imagine a future without Bella there.

I couldn't imagine another girlfriend unless Bella was her.

I couldn't imagine my future children unless Bella was the mom.

I couldn't imagine anything without her.

I love her.

I love Bella Swan.

The rest of the night flew by in a blur. Everyone talked to her as if she were never deaf. She looked to Alice sometimes if she didn't understand a word and she learned quickly. Every time she looked at me she blushed and looked away when she noticed my stare. At the end of the night I was walking her back to her house when I suddenly picked her up.

"What?" She yelped. I ran to the car and put her in.

"Buckle up." It took her a minute to put together the words but she did as I whipped down the road.

"Where are we go?" She knew it sounded wrong but I guess she might've possibly been afraid. I drove for fifteen minutes before stopping in front of the La Push beach. I grabbed her and covered her ears as we ran down to the water

When I let go her eyes widened and her eyes filled.

Love. No more words could help me.

**Bella POV**

He ran us down to the beach covering my ears so I couldn't hear. I don't know why he was so excited for this. It was already dark out, so maybe the sound wouldn't be the same. He stopped us right by the water and let go of me. That's when I heard it.

It was a…rushing sound? I watched the waves as she crashed against the shore and I heard that exact sound. It was a crash in a way. The water trickled back into the ocean with a sucking sound and then came rushing back. Above me I heard…squealing? I looked up and saw birds making that annoying but…beautiful sound. The way they called with the ocean made me cry.

I had missed out on this when I was younger.

I couldn't believe it.

And then it started raining. Really…really raining. I felt as though I could hear every drop hit the sand. Each making their own tiny crashing sound. I fell to my knees and cried. He fell beside me and held me to him.

I didn't care that I was soaking wet.

Or that he was too. But when I looked up at him, something pulled me close.

Our lips met.

His lips were warm and soft and hot and rough. They were more perfect than I had ever imagined.

He grabbed my face and I thought he was going to push me away but he pulled me closer to him. My hands locked around his neck and I couldn't think rationally anymore. One of his hands slid around my back and pulled me tighter against him. We were both on our knees, soaking wet in the rain, no one was around, and yet…

I pulled back. And tired to speak.

"Sk. Skye." I stuttered and he looked like I shot him.

"I can't…let you go back to him Bella. I…I." I cut him off with my lips and he eagerly returned the favor.

I knew things with Skye would end.

I knew things with Emmett would begin.

**Okay, so that might not have been worth it. But like I said, huge writers block! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**Again, let me know if you want me to do songfics, song based chapters, stories, or contests. **

**Okay now for the poll.**

**I will be putting a poll up on my account today. Probably right after I put this chapter up. It is about Rebuilding the Broken Hearted.**

*****************************SPOLIER*********************SPOILER***************

**Spoiler alert!**

**Should Emmett's child be a girl or a boy.**

**Boy= Emmett has someone that will look and act like him. He will be strong and will have plenty of girls after him. He will be considerate and gentle and a great child.**

**Girl= Emmett, like all first fathers, won't know what to do. She will be so beautiful in more ways than one and Emmett has to learn how to take care of a little girl. Well not a little girl, his little girl.**

**Okay? So vote on that and one more question.**

**Powers…It can't be Renesme's power because that power was because Edward was the father and she got his power, reversed. Okay? Let me know that in a review. **

**~That girl in the back with the curly brown hair, Kayla.**


End file.
